


petty rivalry

by toastyboi



Series: JOHNDAVE WEEK 2k18 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Makeouts, jdweek 2k18, superhero AU!!, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyboi/pseuds/toastyboi
Summary: they make out but john is a villain so something blows up also





	petty rivalry

“Ow-- mother  _ fucker, _ do you really have to try to back me up every time?” 

“Sorry speedster, I thought you were into it! You definitely didn’t have any complaints the last couple of times.”    
  
“You make me want to rip my own dick off.”    
  
Their back and forth banter was cut off by John (buck-toothed wonder as Dave so affectionately calls him) pressing his mouth firmly against Dave’s. It’s familiar kissing him like that, rough and frantic as his knee slots between Dave’s legs. They’re leaning against a stairwell wall leading up to the rooftop of an art museum that John had the bright idea of robbing, which clearly didn’t go too well for him. Their dynamic is more frenemies than anything, which Dave finds funny thinking about as John’s tongue drags across the roof of his mouth. 

He makes some sort of a strangled noise in the back of his throat, which causes  John to pull back in a huff of laughter. He shoves at his shoulders, quickly trying to straighten himself up and catch whatever composure he had left. 

“You’re such a douche, y’know that? Never have time to wine n’ dine me.” Dave’s hands work quick with John’s ridiculous hood, shucking it off of his head. Despite his sharper tone, his lips brush lightly along the scarlines against his temples. John’s hands rest on his waist, dipping just below the hem of his shirt. He can feel a breeze skittering up the side of his ribs, and it makes him suck in a sharp breath. John’s clearly pleased as punch about it, because he does it again which warrants some sort of a whine. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to take it slow, considering this is public property and you’re supposed to be ‘on duty’. You should be, like, saving the city from me. Instead you’re here letting me fondle your butt.” His hand travels down, giving Dave’s ass a squeeze (his tights never really left much for the imagination). Dave groans, leaving a few more open-mouthed kisses against John’s jawline. 

“Fuck you, dude.” His teeth catch on the shell of John’s ear, pulling back a little which leaves John giggling like some sort of crazed, cute maniac.    
  
“I’m trying!” He laughs, hands moving up entirely to cup Dave’s sides. He sways them a little, letting his head duck down to press a few kisses to his collarbone. Caught up in the feeling, Dave doesn’t get a chance to reply before John is blowing a raspberry on his skin. Dave jolts, then smacks his shoulder again.    
  
“Asshole! You  _ know _ that’s not what I--”

His words were cut off by a rumbling in the distance, along with a series of screams. When he pulls back, John is looking at him with a smug smile on his face, hood already  _ somehow _ pulled back over his ears. He leaves Dave with one last chaste peck that shouldn’t have made his stomach flutter as hard as it did, before bursting through the doorway to the roof. 

“See you around, wonderboy!” With a wave, John’s off into the air, presumably to continue with his chaos. Dave stares, rubbing over the side of his neck before quickly trying to tug his suit back together. 

He’s got work to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> go check out @electricyolk.tumblr.com for the other half of the collab!


End file.
